Pursuit of Happiness
by xChikFlikx
Summary: My first ever Fanfic.   So many hearts and heartaches clash between these stages, like fire to water. This is a story about who a young teenage girl survives the presence of her family's spirits and her future. What will become of her?


_**Hello fellow viewers. It is a pleasure to be able to excite you with the first chapter of my first ever story published by , and I'll tell you; its nuts. ^_^  
>Now, I hope that you'll all enjoy this, and please, if you find my story completely and utterly dire to your opinion, please be nice. <strong>_

_**Thank you!**_

_**~xChikFlikx~**_

_**Disclaimer-Throughout this whole story, I do not own any of the characters; Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Dave Seville or Miss Miller.**_

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks  
>Pursuit of Happiness<br>Prologue**_

'_**She lost everyone but one...'**_

_For Sale:  
>One heart,<br>horrible condition,  
>will take anything for it.<em>

_PLEASE.  
>Just cut it out of my chest<br>and end this suffering_

So here I am; sitting alongside a cold, depressing brick wall in the frozen bite of the morning, puffing slowly on a high tar cigarette. Soft rain pitter patted down along the almost empty dark streets, the one and only working street-light was flickering its last ounce of power. I was disheartened you could say; alone...the last one?

Many months ago, my family and I were involved in a devastating vehicle accident when a cattle truck slipped on the highway's slippery road, colliding into the side of our car (Which contained my two sisters; Jeanette and Eleanor, my guardian Miss Miller and I) as soon as we started across. The accident ended in fatality, leaving only me left alive and three lifeless family members being rushed to the emergency department. I was struggling for life, with a collapsed lung and many broken bones.

They thought that I would not survive the ride, let alone survive my long and treacherous recovery. But then something overwhelmed both myself and everybody around me. It was like God was with me, healing me, touching my wounds and giving me a miracle. I am alive. I survived. I was the lucky one. But I was soon to realise that I was the only one left. My family, the much less fortunate, I saw being wheeled off somewhere lonely, with white fabric placed over their entire, unbreathing bodies.

I panicked. I shook. I screamed. I tried pulling myself out and running towards my lost family, but I couldn't. I was broken. I was battered. I was bruised. I was restrained. Somehow I felt their presence drift away from me at that exact moment. Their voices. Their laughter. Gone.

I was empty now.

I wept myself to sleep that night, feeling nothing but the new emptiness containing me inside. I could only just catch their last word when everything was taken away from me. It sounded high...and loud, and yet strangled. Could it have been a wheeze, or a scream? I couldn't make it out that well, because as soon as my head was turned as those round, bright orbs filled my sight, everything shut down.

I heard a loud, strangled blast...

...And then it hit us.

I was awoken by a soft, familiar voice filling my mind. A flood of red and yellow was all I saw, once my eyes were fluttering open. It was my childhood rival, Alvin Seville, kneeling over my hospital bed, a large bouquet of blood roses clutched tightly in his hand.

At that moment I squinted, thinking that this was all a silly delusion, and that I was really dead. I was probably caught up somewhere between heaven and earth, and then I heard his voice again, and all of those thoughts flooded out of my mind.

He was speaking to me.

I really was alive.

I had always hoped that he would finally come to me, not asking for an argument or a bicker. He looked worried, and upset, for dry tears stained his face and clothes. I felt relieved, maybe even happy. But pain and emptiness overpowered me and I too began to tear.

He held me gently, cautiously, and yet affectionately. His roses brushed against my shoulder as we embraced,

He just might be the only one I have left...

So many hearts and heartaches clash between these stages, like fire to water. This is a story about who a young teenage girl survives the presence of her family's spirits and her future. What will become of her?

My name is Brittany Miller, and this is my Pursuit of Happiness.


End file.
